Fork in the Road
by JinchuurikiKyuubi
Summary: A young kunoichi of the Iga clan and her infant nephew are fleeing from Oda Nobunaga during the 1581 siege. What happens when she's is transported into the world of Naruto? How will she care for the baby she was entrusted with? Who will be there for her? Are they even safe? SasuOC
1. Escape

_ Long ago, there was a shinobi clan famous in Japan for their standing against the Oda. The Iga shinobi humiliated Nobutada and did not lose until Nobunaga himself attaked the Iga. The Iga were all but obliterated due to Nobunaga calling a ceasefire. Of those who escaped, one was a young woman, her young son, and her sister. But what happend next, would still be a mystery._

Akane ran as fast as she possibly could with a baby in her arms. Isano turned around. 

"Imouto, please!"

Akane was nearly out of breath. She looked down at her son, whom she had yet to name. His father was killed during the siege. She looked at Isano. Isano was young and strong. She would be better suited for this...

"Isano, listen to me," she said, stopping. Isano turned and looked. Akane never used her name. It was always 'onee-chan'. 

"Isano... take my baby."

Isano glared at her sister.

"What are you saying, imouto?! We have no time for this! Hurry, before we're caught!"

Akane walked to Isano and placed the baby boy in her arms. She kissed the baby and kissed Isano's forehead.

"I can't survive, Isano. I'm too weak from giving birth. Please, onee-chan, you can protect my son."

"But, Akane!"

"Run! Before they catch you!"

Isano took off running with the baby in her arms. He had begun to whimper but once she took to the trees, he quieted down. She looked only in front of her. She could not look back. The tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby..." she whispered to her nephew. It was then, a light shone. The next thing she knew, she was in a whole other land.

Isano froze in her tracks. This land was so different from her own. She looked around. The baby was beginning to whimper again. There had to be a village nearby. Perhaps she was just panicked and now was not the time to panic. She began wandering around when she heard a rustling. She clutched the baby to her. She saw three figures jump out of the bushes. She screamed, covering the boy. The three who had charged at her froze immediately. They were dressed so strange. The girl had pink hair and was showing parts of her body that should not have been exposed, a boy had blond hair and a strange orange outfit, and the most normal looking one was wearing a strange blue shirt and strange white pants. The baby in her arms began howling and the pink-haired girl stepped forward.

"Are you alright?"

"Get away from us! Who are you?! What are you?! Where am I?!"

The three glanced at each other. The normal looking one took charge.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and these two are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. We are Genin from Konohagakure. You are within the village limits. Who are you? State your business."

Isano looked at them confused.

"Konohagakure? I have heard of no village and I was made familiar with all the villages in the Republic of Iga," she said. The three looked at her confused.

"Girl... what the Hell is the Republic of Iga? You're in the Land of Fire," stated Naruto. Isano bit her lip.

"The Republic of Iga is where I am from... in the Land of the Rising Sun... Please... I will explain after my nephew is taken care of," she cried.

Team 7 took the nervous Isano and the crying baby to their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who in turn took them to the Hokage. The Hokage was currently questioning Isano while her nephew was being cared for.

"What is your name, date of birth, village, and purpose here?" asked the old man. Isano blinked.

"My name is Oyama Isano. I was born the First Day of Mutsuki in I believe in the Twelth or Thirteenth year of Eiroku (January 1st, 1569 or 1570) and I hail from the Iga village in the Republic of Iga in the Land of the Rising Sun. Our village came under attack and my sister, Akane, her son, and I were forced to run. Akane had just given birth and forced me to go on without her, taking her son with me. His father died during the siege. We were trying to escape Oda Nobunaga and his soldiers," she said, fighting back tears. The Hokage stared at her confused.

"These places don't exist..."

"They must! You're trying to fool me! You must be of the Oda Army or at least aligned with him!"

"You must be from somewhere else..."

"What do you mean?"

"It may sound strange to you but imagine your world is a ball... Now picture that ball being thrown into another ball and bouncing off. For that split second, the balls were connected and transferred energy to one another. One ball put forth more energy than the other so something extra was given. In this case, it was you and your nephew. You're in a whole new world, Isano. One that must be more advanced than your own, but still similar in customs, language, foods, and traditional dress."

"I must... start anew?"

"I am afraid so. At least get familiar with any differences. What is your nephew's name?"

Isano bit her lip.

"Akane did not get to name him. I will name him... Choukichi, so that he may be lucky and blessed."

"I believe you should give him your last name, Oyama. So as to not cause confusion to your relation in the village."

Isano nodded. The Hokage went on to explain how things would work and where and how she would live. It was decided that she would stay with Uchiha Sasuke, since he had room to spare and according to the Hokage, needed people to talk to.

This of course, did not go over well for the young Uchiha.

He wanted nothing to do with Isano and Choukichi. They were foreigners, strange ones at that. Besides, he didn't like being close to people, especially babies.

Isano quietly followed the young Uchiha, clutching Choukichi to her chest. Sasuke glanced behind him.

"Are you alright with the kid?"

Isano glared at him. How rude of him to call Choukichi _that kid_. She adjusted her arms.

"I am quite fine with _Choukichi_," she huffed. Sasuke paused in the middle of an empty street. The buildings were crumbling a bit due to lack of care. He turned and looked at her.

"Well, this is the Uchiha part of town. My house is a long way from here. Here," he said, going for Choukichi. Isano took a step back. Sasuke sighed.

"It's fine, I won't hurt him," he said annoyed. Isano looked down at her nephew and nodded, handing him to Sasuke.

"Here you have to tilt your arm up a bit. A baby's head needs to be kept elevated," she said quietly, placing her hand on his arm. Sasuke adjusted and looked down at Choukichi. Isano couldn't help but smile. Sasuke didn't realize it, but he was being very gentle with the baby. Sasuke began to walk with Isano following.

"How old are you?"

Isano tilted her head.

"I believe twelve or thirteen, why?"

"You're small for your age. How do you know so much about babies?"

"Where I come from, women marry as young as fifteen, some fourteen. Usually sixteen or seventeen. Men marry at youngest, sixteen. My sister, Akane, was fourteen when she married Kentaro, who was seventeen, but didn't have Choukichi until she was nineteen. Kentaro and Akane had lost a few babies in the womb before Choukichi, so when he was born, they were so happy," she said. The last part she said mostly for herself, to remind her of how much of a blessing he was to them. They reached a house that looked like the ones back in Iga. She smiled in familiarity. As they walked in and took off their shoes, Sasuke turned on a light. Isano jumped in shock.

"Don't you have electricity where you're from?"

Isano shook her head.

"I have no clue what it is. We used candles and lanterns..." she answered looking around in amazement. Sasuke showed her around and explained how everything worked. He was annoyed that he even had to explain a toilet and sink. Finally, he brought her to a spare room.

"This is where you can stay with Choukichi," he said, handing her the baby. He set down the pack the Hokage provided for her. He showed her how to make formula for the baby and how to change a diaper (much to his annoyance and disgust). Isano thanked him and set Choukichi on the inside of the bed. She turned to Sasuke.

"Will your parents mind if I stay here with Choukichi?"

Sasuke fixed her into a cold stare which she returned with a nervous one.

"My parents died when I was a kid."

"Don't you have anybody?"

These questions were bothering him, but he found himself answering anyway.

"No... my brother is gone somewhere," he said simply. He didn't want to get into it, especially with this stranger.

"What's his name?"

"Itachi."

Isano sensed Sasuke's discomfort.

"Sasuke, you said you were a Genin... Is Konohagakure a shinobi village?"

Sasuke nodded. Isano smiled.

"The Iga are shinobi as well. I was trained as a kunoichi. But, women are mothers, not warriors to my people. We are trained more to defend," she said. Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised. She did not strike him as the kunoichi type.

"Then what was all that screaming in the woods?"

Isano bit her lip.

"I was unable to defend myself while holding Choukichi. It was my reaction to my helplessness. I thought if you were of the Oda, I could coerce you into believing I was weak, not a kunoichi."

"Oda?"

"My land, the Republic of Iga and primarily my village, was under siege. Oda Nobunaga wished to take Iga and unify the Land of the Rising Sun under one government. Rather than be united with the rest of the country, we wanted to maintain our independence. Nobutaka, the son of Nobunaga, decided to attack us. He failed on numerous occasions because he is a silly little man who knows nothing of strategy. His father, Nobunaga, disgraced by his son, took matters into his own hands. I despise him for destroying my fellow shinobi, but I commend his strategy. He took his army of thousands and placed us under siege. The Iga have barely enough men to fight. It was an unfair advantage on Nobunaga's part. Kentaro, my brother-in-law was one of the ones lost in battle along with my father and brother, Ken'ichi. Nobunaga called a ceasefire and allowed a few of us to escape. I last saw my people either running or being swallowed by the flames we set ourselves, my mother being one of them. Akane, holding Choukichi, and I ran as fast as we could, in the opposite direction of many of our fellow Iga. Akane, weak from giving birth about two weeks before, entrusted Choukichi into my care, declaring herself too weak, too much of a risk. I ran with Choukichi as fast as I could and somehow ended up here," she said.

Her eyes betrayed grief and she blinked back tears. Sasuke had no clue what he should do. This girl was like him, but different as well. She didn't seem to hate this Oda Nobunaga, even if he killed almost her whole family and conquered her land. She didn't feel an ounce of hatred.

"How can you commend him when he took everything away from you?"

Isano smiled a weak smile.

"It was war, Sasuke-san. We either won or lost and my people failed our ancestors. Oda Nobunaga is an honorable man, despite what he has done. He let some of us escape. He had the country's welfare in mind, but didn't stop to consider the people of the country. Besides, he was able to outsmart us in the end, which, for the Iga, is disgraceful of us," she said weakly. Sasuke clenched his fist.

"I cannot forgive the one who killed my family..." Isano placed a hand on his arm.

"I do not forgive Nobunaga as a person, but I do respect him as a leader and warrior. My people would have done exactly the same, given the circumstances."

Sasuke studied Isano closely. She was wise beyond her years, but she could not understand. Not when the killer of his clan was his own brother. His brother, who only wished to test his ability, his brother, who had spared him, his brother, who called him weak, his brother, who tasked him with avenging their clan. Choukichi let out a cry. Sasuke and Isano looked at the infant. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you to Choukichi then. Tomorrow we can shop for the two of you," he said, heading towards his room. Isano sat on the bed with the bottle of formula Sasuke helped her prepare. Choukichi quieted down as Isano sang a quiet lullaby.

Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, my child!  
When was my  
Baby made?  
In the third month,  
In the time of the blooming  
Of cherry-flowers.  
Therefore the color of the honorable  
Face of my child is the color of the cherry-blossom

Sasuke stood outside the door, quietly listening to Isano's sweet voice. It reminded him of his mother. He went to his room, filled with memories of his mother.


	2. Closer

Sasuke groaned when he woke up the next morning. Choukichi had wailed on and off during the night. How could Isano stand it? How could any parent stand it? When he finally emerged, he saw Isano talking to Choukichi.

"Choukichi-kun, one day, you will be a strong shinobi just like your father and caring just like your mother. Until that day, I promise to protect you, even if it costs me my life. You are all I have left and I will not lose you," she whispered. Sasuke stared at her. Her eyes showed something fierce.

"Isano, I made a list of what to get. If you need help with anything, just ask anyone in the stores you go to. I'm heading out."

Isano turned her head and smiled.

"Where to?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Why did it matter anyway?

"Training and perhaps a few missions. If you need me, just ask someone with a headband like mine where you can find Hatake Kakashi's team."

Isano nodded.

After Sasuke left, Isano decided to go shopping. Many of the shop owners were kind and lent a hand. She kept returning to Sasuke's to put everything away. When she realized she was done, she decided to have a look around. The village was so busy, even busier than her own. She paused at a ramen shop and entered curiously.

"It's you," came a voice. Isano turned at met the smiling face of Naruto. She smiled back.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" Naruto nodded happily.

"I never caught your name. And who's the kid?"

Isano sighed. Did people always refer to a baby as _that kid_.

"My name is Oyama Isano and this is my nephew, Choukichi."

Naruto grinned. He made funny faces at Choukichi, trying to get him to smile. Choukichi, never seeing anyone like Naruto before, began to wail.

"Sorry! How do you turn him off?!"

Isano giggled.

"No need to apologize, Naruto-san," she began to bounce Choukichi, "Sssshh... it will be okay, Choukichi."

"What did you do now, dobe?"

Isano turned around. Sasuke was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shut up, teme! Like you can stop him from crying!"

Sakura appeared.

"Naruto! Apologize to Sasuke! I'm sure he can take care of a baby just fine!"

Choukichi began to cry even louder. Isano tried hard to hush his cries. People were beginning to stare. Sasuke glared at Naruto and looked at Isano.

"Give me the baby," he said. Isano glared at him.

"You know not one thing about babies, Sasuke-san!"

"Just give him to me!"

Isano complied and handed Choukichi to Sasuke. Sasuke held him gently and began rocking him. Choukichi looked at Sasuke and continued to cry. Soon, Sasuke began humming the lullaby Isano sang the previous night. Choukichi, remembering the tune began to calm down. He began to quietly sing so only Choukichi could hear.

**Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, my child!  
When was my  
Baby made?  
In the third month,  
In the time of the blooming  
Of cherry-flowers.  
Therefore the color of the honorable  
Face of my child is the color of the cherry-blossom**

When Choukichi heard Sasuke's voice, he quieted down. He actually began drifting off. Sasuke stared at the baby. Isano smiled. Choukichi seemed to like Sasuke. She could also see that Sasuke, despite his attitude, seemed to have a soft spot for the little boy. He was always so gentle with him. Sasuke, snapping back to his senses, handed Choukichi back over to Isano. Isano gently took the sleeping baby and smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you," she said quietly, so she wouldn't wake her sleeping nephew. Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked dreamy eyed at Sasuke and Naruto glared.

"I knew you could do it, Sasuke-kun!"

Isano placed a finger on her lips. Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go, Isano. This is becoming irritating."

Isano nodded and followed Sasuke back to his home.

While Choukichi slept, Isano helped Sasuke as best as she could building the crib and changing table. When it was done and everything set, Isano gently set him down. Sasuke was sitting on the couch. Isano sat down next to him.

"You are really good with Choukichi."

Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So? You guys are going to be here for a while, so I might as well get used to him."

Isano sighed.

"I see the way you look at him. Do you want kids when you get older?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Part of my goal is to restore my clan. So, I guess that means I have no choice."

"If you don't mind me asking, who killed your clan?"

Sasuke stared at the wall. Isano place a hand on his.

"Sasuke-san?"

"My older brother, Itachi. He killed everyone. I'm all alone. I looked up to him; I wanted to be just like him. But, he went and did that..."

Isano leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke stiffened.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes."

"It is not my place to criticize you."

"Really? Because most people would warn somebody against it or encourage them."

"It is your choice, Sasuke-san. Not mine. You are you and I am me."

Isano stood up and went into the kitchen. She returned with a tray of onigiri and green tea.

"I learned how to use your appliances. Though I hope I didn't ruin it..."

Sasuke bit into an onigiri.

"The rice is a bit overdone. I can show you how to get it right and the tea is just fine. You did well for your first time."

Isano nodded.

"I ate earlier. I will go to bed now, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke nodded.

"You don't need my permission."

When Isano left, Sasuke began to think. It felt nice when Isano was so close to him. He felt warm. He looked at the ceiling. Did the Hokage have extra plans for Isano and him? Sasuke shook his head. The geezer had another thing coming if he was trying to set him up with Isano. He didn't _want_ a girlfriend. She would only get in the way. She and Choukichi were a , he had to admit, he liked having Isano around. Pushing Isano from his mind, he went to bed and entered into a sleep, periodically disturbed by Choukichi's cries. This of course would go on for a long while.

One day, Kakashi was staring at the tired Sasuke. He grinned beneath his mask. Sasuke was usually quiet and grumpy, but he was never really hostile.

"Rough night, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei. Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke has to play 'Daddy' to Choukichi."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Okay! Today's mission is to find the missing cat, Tora!"

Isano had decided to prepare rice balls, this time adding a bit of flavor to it. Choukichi was on his tummy, playing with some toys. Isano heard the door close and Sasuke take off his shoes. She was dressed like a girl from Konohagakure now. She wore black capris that reached just below her knees and a gray shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows. She smiled at Sasuke as he sat down with Choukichi. Choukichi's chubby face lit up.

"Hey, Choukichi."

"Sa," was Choukichi's answer. Choukichi could say 'Sa' meaning Sasuke and 'Ii' (ee) meaning Isano.

"He's been calling for you today," she said, sitting next to him. Isano had also taken on the less formal speech of the villagers. Sasuke shrugged. He leaned his head against the couch.

"Tired, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "I have a mission. I will be gone for sometime. I don't know how long."

"That's strange. Usually you're only gone part of the day."

"Not this time. We are to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the Land of Waves. It's a C-Rank mission, thanks to dobe."

Isano smiled.

"At least it's more exciting. Choukichi will miss you."

Sasuke smirked.

"And you won't?"

Isano blushed, "Of course I will, baka. I'll miss Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan too."

"How come you call the dobe, Naruto-kun and me just Sasuke."

"Because you don't seem to like it when Sakura-chan yells 'SASUKE-KUUUUNN!'"

Sasuke shrugged. Isano stood up.

"Do you need help packing?"

"Want me gone already?"

"Yes. You're being quite mean."

"Mean? You're the one trying to throw me out of my own house. How will Choukichi feel?"

"He's young enough to forget."

"That's cold."

"You're being oddly open today."

Sasuke shrugged.

"I am used to you now. You don't bother me and Choukichi is getting better at sleeping. I don't see a need to put up a wall when we have to live together."

Isano smiled.

"I placed a plate of onigiri on the table. I tried a new spice today."

Isano picked up Choukichi and took him to put him down for a nap. Sasuke watched her as she began to walk away.

"Isano, what would you do if I died?"

Isano froze.

"I would cry because I have lost another member of my family," she said truthfully. Sasuke was surprised. That's not what he meant, but he was a bit happy at the fact that Isano considered him someone to care about. Not in the sense of his fan club, but as a member of a family.

"How would you survive?"

Isano shrugged.

"Promise me you'll be okay, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke nodded.

"I promise, Isano."


	3. Thank You

Disclaimer: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THIS TWICE! I FAIL AT LIFE! AND I FORGOT TO DESCRIBE WHAT ISANO AND CHOUKICHI LOOK LIKE! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A DUMBASS! SORRY EVERYONE! Ahem. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

(BTW Isano is pale with black hair and brown eyes while Choukichi has a slight tan with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sorry. Love- The Asshole named JinchuurikiKyuubi)

Isano patiently waited while Sasuke was away in the Land of Waves. Choukichi kept crawling around, calling out for Sasuke as if he were hiding. It was a little lonely not having someone to talk to. She loved Choukichi, but she needed a person who could hold a conversation.

This person came to being while she was wandering around Konoha looking for someone who might give her a job. She had decided she couldn't go on surviving off of Sasuke. But, the search had not been going so well when they saw that she had Choukichi. As she passed a window, she was drawn in by the lovely flower arrangements. Isano entered and saw a girl her age with light blond hair and blue eyes working on an arrangement.

"Pardon me..."

The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi, may I help you?"

Isano shifted on her feet a bit.

"My name is Oyama Isano and I was wondering if you were hiring. I see this is a flower shop and I am very good with ikebana and I know a lot about plants."

The girl studied her.

"Won't it be hard since you have a baby? How old are you? How old is he?"

"I'm thirteen and he's five months..."

"WHAT?!"

Isano blushed.

"He isn't my baby! He's my sister's! My sister and her husband died and I was the only one left in our family," Isano said, not wanting to go into detail. The girl nodded.

"I'm really sorry. My name is Yamanaka Ino by the way. My mother does need a pair of extra hands since I'm a kunoichi now... Let me get her," said Ino, heading into another room.

Isano was relieved that Mrs. Yamanaka was understanding of her situation. Of course, Isano had to show the woman her skills in ikebana and go through a series of questions about various plants. She passed with flying colors, in fact, Mrs. Yamanaka like her arrangement so much, she placed it in the window. It was settled; Isano would be paid minimum wage and would work from 9 AM to 3 PM with a break at 12 PM and was allowed to bring Choukichi to the shop so she wouldn't have to look for a babysitter.

"I'll see you around!" called Ino as Isano left the shop. Isano smiled and waved.

"Bye, Ino-chan!"

When Isano approached Sasuke's house, she was surprised to find a light on. She entered and saw Sasuke's shoes by the door. Overjoyed, she took her shoes off and rushed into the house. She saw Sasuke from behind, reading a book. Isano, using her shinobi skills to suprise him, walked over quietly and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke jumped.

"I didn't know you could be quiet, Isano."

Isano gasped when she saw the cuts and bandages on his face and neck. She gently touched a bandage on his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun... what happend?"

Isano sat down as Sasuke relayed the events in the Land of Waves. When he finished, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Isano?"

Isano looked down at Choukichi.

"We almost lost you..."

Sasuke sighed. She was being so meldramatic

"I'm here now."

"Yes... you are... You're hurt but still here."

"Where were you?" asked Sasuke, changing the subject. Isano smiled.

"I was looking for a job."

'Did you find one?"

"Yeah! At the Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Yamanaka?"

"Yes! There's a girl there our age..."

"Ino..."

"Yes! She's really nice and her mother is letting me take Choukichi to work!"

"Did you tell Ino you were living with me?"

"No..."

"Thank kami-sama," sighed Sasuke. Isano raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Ino, like Sakura, has a crush on me. I don't know who's more annoying, Ino or Sakura. The two of them together are insufferable," he said. Isano shrugged.

"She seemed nice to me."

"Watch out. If she finds out that you're staying with me, she'll use you to get to me."

"You're so negative."

"Hn."

The rest of the night passed without a word besides 'good night'. Isano could tell that Sasuke didn't want to hear her talking about how worried she was. She didn't want to aggravate Sasuke at all; she was scared he would write her off as annoying.

The household began to take on a sort of routine. Isano woke up with Choukichi before Sasuke, got everything ready, ate, Sasuke woke up, got ready, ate, left, and then Isano and Choukichi would leave. Sometimes, if Isano and Sasuke had gotten along the previous day, Isano would make Sasuke lunch. On days where they were being particularly close, Isano would bring him (and the others so they wouldn't be jealous) lunch during her breaks. Isano told Sasuke all about "The Land of the Rising Sun", village, and family while Sasuke would sometimes talk about his clan or what happend that day. One day, when she was going with Choukichi to bring lunch to Team Seven, Ino came bursting in.

"Isa-chan! Look! Our sensei gave us forms to enter the Chuunin Exams!"

Isano smiled.

"Congratulations, Ino-chan! Do you know if the rest of the rookies got them?"

Ino shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just so I know whether or not Sasuke-kun will be around."

Ino rose an eyebrow. Her body screamed annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun? You know him? What do you mean by _being around_."

Isano blushed.

"When Choukichi and I got here, Hokage-sama placed us with Sasuke-kun because he had room to spare..."

Ino crossed her arms.

"Oh? And you and Sasuke-kun... Do you have feelings for him?"

Isano rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course I like Sasuke-kun. He is the closest thing to a best friend I have here besides you, Naruto, and Sakura. If anything happend to him, I wouldn't know what to do."

Ino looked annoyed.

"That's not what I mean, Isano," she said, her voice beginning to rise. It took Isano by surprise.

"Do you have feelings for Sasuke-kun? Like... romantic feelings."

Isano tilted her head.

"I never thought about him that way... Sasuke isn't one for a relationship," she said. Ino sighed in relief.

"What's Sasuke-kun like to you?"

Isano smiled.

"Well... he was very cold at first, but once he got used to Choukichi and I, he opened up more. He's mostly just quiet. Choukichi loves him. Sasuke is never rough with him and he's a really good listener when he wants to be," she rambled. Ino began daydreaming. Isano cleared her throat.

"Your mother told me I can have the rest of the day off because it's a really slow day. I think I'll be leaving now..."

"Isa-chan! Do you think Sasuke-kun would like me?"

Isano bit her lip. Honestly, Sasuke would have no interest whatsoever in girls like Sakura and Ino. He said they were annoying. Isano didn't know what to say.

"Umm... I don't know, Ino-chan. I have to go now! I'll see you around," she said, waving to Ino as she left the store.

Choukichi babbled as they made their way to the bridge where Team Seven usually met. She was lost in her own thoughts. Ino had brought up a question that she had never even considered before.

_Do you have feelings for Sasuke?_

Well, she certainly cared for Sasuke. She didn't know what she would do without him. She felt like she would be lost. While lost in thought, she bumped into Sasuke's back. Choukichi let out a cry of shock. Isano bounced him.

"I'm sorry, Choukichi! I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. Isano studied his face. She could tell he was thinking.

"Did you get the form for the Chuunin Exams?"

Sasuke nodded. Isano looked around.

"Where is everybody?"

"They left. Kakashi dismissed us, but I knew you would come here today and decided to wait for you. I didn't want to go to the shop in case Ino was there."

Isano blushed.

"You wanted to wait for me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Last night we talked a lot and I know that usually when we are open like that, you come here."

"Sasuke-kun, do you like talking to me like that? I don't get too personal, do I?"

Sasuke looked at her confused. She was never like this.

"Isano... you're the only person in this whole village who will listen to me without judging me. I mean, you don't tell me what I should do unless I ask for you to. If you annoyed me, I would treat you like Ino and Sakura."

Isano nodded. Choukichi reached for Sasuke.

"Sa! Sa!"

Sasuke took Choukichi and Choukichi squealed in delight. Isano looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you, Isano."

Isano blushed. Sasuke began walking away. She ran after him.

"Way to wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Well, you're too slow!"

"Meanie!"


	4. Daisies

Disclaimer: (Yay! I remembered!) I do not own Naruto =^.^=

**Note: I'm making the beginning chapters brief and to the point because this story is going to start getting better once it gets into Shippuuden. The first few chapters just gives a brief overview of what leads the certain events to come ^.^ Sorry for the inconvenience!**

Isano pouted as she looked out the window of the flower shop. She had no one around but Choukichi now; all of the people she considered friends were taking the Chuunin Exams. At the moment, Mrs. Yamanaka was busy and Choukichi was napping so all was quiet.

"My, my. I never thought I'd see such a puss on your sunny face, Isano."

Isano looked up and smiled at Kakashi. He smiled back.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. It's just been..."

"Boring? I understand. Well, everyone should be back soon. The second part of the exam is almost finished."

Isano perked up.

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Mm-hmm. Is something on your mind?"

Isano bit her lip. There was something on her mind. She had a funny feeling. There was something sinister going on. She felt it in her bones.

"What is the second exam?"

Not what was on her mind... but she was curious. Kakashi smiled.

"I thought you'd be wondering. It's a survival excercise in the Forest of Death. Teams fight to death to capture, protect, and transport scrolls. They have five days and today is the fifth and final day. I'm on my way to the tower now. I saw you in here with a pouty face so I thought I'd drop by and..."

"Forest of Death?!"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I'm sure they're fine, Isano."

"Kakashi-sensei... if anything happens to any of them..."

Kakashi smiled gently.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know... Especially with Sasuke."

Isano blushed and turned her head.

"I care about Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, Shika-kun, and Choji-kun too! Not just Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi chuckled.

"At least you're in denial. It's better than acceptance since I've seen the girls who have accepted they like him and they're pretty crazy."

Isano glared.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am. I'll see you around, Isano!"

Isano waved goodbye to Kakashi and went back to moping. It was _really _boring around here. She perked up whenever a customer entered and sold the flowers or arrangements then went back to boredom. She was a bit relieved when it was time to leave. On her way out, Mrs. Yamanaka stopped her.

"Isano-chan, take these," she said, handing her a bouqet of daisies. Isano took them and smiled.

"Thank you, but what are they for?"

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled.

"It's more like _who_ are they for. See you next week. I'm giving you off because you've been putting in overtime and Ino should be home any minute now. Goodbye!"

Isano sweatdropped. What was with everyone today? She began walking down the street when she came accross Ino, a bit beat up, but pretty much fine. Ino's eyes flickered to the daisies with annoyance and when she met Isano's gaze she smiled.

"Isa-chan! Are those for Sasuke-kun?"

Isano tilted her head.

"No... Your mother gave them to me."

Ino sighed.

"Ok... She's so weird sometimes. Oh! Isa-chan, Sasuke-kun made it to the next round of the exams! Maybe you can catch him and congratulate him!"

Isano beamed.

"He did! I better get home fast! Thank you, Ino-chan! I'll see you around!"

Isano walked towards Sasuke's house when she bumped into Naruto. Naruto looked at her excitedly.

"Isa-chan! I made it to the next exam! Sasuke did too!"

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun! Ino-chan told me about Sasuke-kun, so I'm on my way home to congratulate him!"

Naruto's face went from excited to confused in a millasecond.

"Isa-chan... Sasuke's in the hospital..."

Isano's face fell and she looked worried. Naruto began freaking out.

"Don't cry, Isa-chan! Please don't! I'm sure he'll be fine! It's Sasuke! He'll be out in no time! Besides, if you cry then Choukichi will cry too!"

Isano looked at her feet.

"Ino didn't tell me that Sasuke-kun was hurt..."

Naruto looked at her worriedly and angrily.

"She's a bitch. She probably didn't want you to see Sasuke, especially since he was calling for you in his sleep in the forest."

Isano blushed and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"What?"

Naruto freaked out again.

"I wasn't supposed to say that! Sasuke and I were unconscious but Sakura-chan said that when he was out, he called out for you a few times! She told that Ino girl too to piss her off during the exam!"

Isano started headed towards the hospital.

"Wait! Isa-chan!"

"I have to see Sasuke-kun!"

When Isano arrived at the hospital with Choukichi, the nurses glared at her. They didn't want Choukichi to cause a disturbance. When Isano told them she wanted to see Sasuke they told her visiting hours were over and he would be released in a few days. Isano looked at the daisies she carried.

"Can I leave these with a message?"

The nurse nodded and gave her a pen and a piece of paper. Isano jotted something down and placed it with the flowers. After that, she went back to the quiet house with Choukichi.

When Sasuke woke up the next day, he saw a vase of daisies with a note attached.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,  
Congratulations on making it to the next round! I am so happy for you! I bet you will do amazing! Choukichi and I miss you very much and we look forward to your return home. Promise me you'll behave and listen to the doctors and nurses!  
Love,  
Isano and Choukichi_

Sasuke gripped the note in his hand. In his dreams, he had seen Isano dead with an older Choukichi crying over her body just like he had when he saw his parents. Then Choukichi looked at him and asked him _Why? Why couldn't you save her_, then her turned into Orochimaru and told him _Because you're too weak! You can't even protect Isano!_ That was when he called out for her. In his dream, he had lost her and was trying to find her. It had opened up something for him; he could not lose her like he did everyone else.


	5. Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Note: I know Kankuro and Temari, but Isano doesn't. That's why they're refered to without names right now.

Isano frowned when she found Sasuke not in the house. Ever since he had come home, he had barely spoken to her. He barely even acknowledged Choukichi. The young Uchiha was always training with Kakashi and when he was home, he trained more, ate, showered, and slept. She didn't bring up the daisies, neither did he. He didn't talk about the exams, neither did she. When she asked about the mark on his neck, he said it was nothing for her to worry about. He had grown so distant.

Finally, after much aggravation, she confronted him. Sasuke was leaving for bed when Isano grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked at her hurt eyes, confused as to what could be bothering her. Isano exhaled.

"Sasuke-kun... why aren't you telling me anything?"

Sasuke looked at her hurt face. He could tell it was eating at her.

"Isano..."

"Please, Sasuke-kun! What happend in the forest?!"

Sasuke placed a hand gently on her cheek. Isano looked into his onyx eyes with frustration.

"I don't need you to worry..."

"You're worring me more by not telling me!"

Sasuke sighed and they sat down at the table.

"Kakashi-sensei is teaching me a new technique I can used against my first opponent, Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara has an ultimate defense, a sand shield. He defeated Lee, who managed to beat me once. That's all I've been up to."

"But what about the forest?"

Sasuke touched his choulder and looked at the table.

"When we were in the Forest of Death, we were attacked by some freak named Orochimaru. He bit my neck and left me with this mark, claiming I would seek him out... It makes me very powerful with a few... side effects..."

"Sasuke-kun! Don't tell me you're going to seek him out!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I won't. Kakashi-sensei placed a seal on it, so it wouldn't cause any issues."

Isano sighed in relief and took Sasuke's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You're not worried?"

"Of course I am! I always worry about you! I... I care about you a lot," she said, blushing. She almost told him she loved him, but she couldn't. Sasuke squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Isano."

With that, Sasuke stood up and went to bed. Isano looked at her hands. She could tell that mark must have brought him pain. She didn't want him closing himself off to her.

The day of the final exam finally came. Isano found Sasuke gone and assumed he was with Kakashi. She readied herself and Choukichi and walked to the flower shop. As she walked in, she was greeted by Ino.

"Isa-chan! What are you doing here?! Aren't you going to see Sasuke-kun?!"

Isano shook her head.

"I have work today and no one is able to watch Choukichi," she said. Ino crossed her arms.

"Okaa-san!"

Mrs. Yamanaka emerged from a storage room.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"Isa-chan is going to miss Sasuke-kun's big fight! Perhaps you can watch Choukichi-kun and give Isa-chan they day off?"

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled.

"I was going to do that anyway, Ino," Mrs. Yamanaka turned to Isano, "Go, Isano. Go see Sasuke-kun. He'd probably be happy to know you were there for him."

Isano blushed and bowed.

"Thank you so much, Yamanaka-san, Ino-chan."

Ino and Isano walked to the arena and found seats next to Sakura. She noticed that Sakura's hair was really short now. She had been so absorbed about getting Sasuke to tel her what happend, that she had neglected her friends. She sat down next to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! How are you?"

Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Isa-chan. Are you here to see Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?"

"And Shikamaru-kun. When did you cut your hair?"

"During the second exam, it... got in my way," she said smiling. Isano looked at Ino and saw she was frowning. Did something more happen and Sasuke just didn't tell her anything and now Sakura was avoiding telling her too?

"Well, it looks really good on you, Sakura-chan. I think you should keep it like that. It brings out your features. You're really pretty, so the haircut only helps," Isano said, smiling.

Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you, Isa-chan. But I think I might grow it long... I heard Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair."

"Which is probably a reason why he likes you," muttered Ino. Isano ignored it and turned her face to the arena. There was no way Sasuke liked her, especially for her hair.

Isano watched patiently as Naruto battled Neji. Of course, she was overjoyed that Naruto won, but she really wanted to see Sasuke. She looked over the Sakura and saw that she probably felt the same. She looked over at the poster and saw that Sasuke's match was next. Where was he? They postponed his match and the Kabuki looking boy from Suna dropped from the exam. Again, she sat patiently as Shikamaru battled the girl with a giant fan from Suna. When he forfeited, she agreed with his strategy. If he were a commander of a platoon, he would have been able ensure the battle as won once he caught Temari, but this was a one on one match, and clearly he didn't have enough chakra to finish this match.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Ino. Isano bit her lip. She was getting worried. Finally, a swirl of leaves appeared and there stood Kakashi and Sasuke. She couldn't hear what they were saying but once she saw Kakashi leave the ring, she knew he wasn't disqualified. She rubbed her hands together nervously as she watched Sasuke fight Gaara.

"Hey everyone. Feeling better, Lee?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Sakura. Isano turned back to the match.

"Isano?"

Isano looked at Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"I haven't seen you this depressed since the second exam."

Isano turned back.

"I just can't help but be worried. That boy... Gaara... has a darkness about him."

"Don't worry. Sasuke can win this, Isano. Hey... where's Choukichi?"

"With Ino-chan's okaa-san." Kakashi nodded. Naruto burst through with Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei! You have to stop the match! Sasuke is in danger!"

Isano gasped.

"What?!"

Sakura turned to Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?! You can be giving Isa-chan a heart attack!"

"That sand guy... his whole life is about killing. He'll kill Sasuke!"

Isano rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Naruto, there's no need to worry Isano so badly. Besides, Sasuke will be fine. The reason I've been teaching him privately is because he is just like me," said Kakashi looking into the arena. Isano looked up and watched electricity flow out of Sasuke's hand. She zoned out Kakashi explaining the technique and paid close attention to the match. Her eyes widened when she saw a giant hand like thing burst out of a hole.

All of the sudden, she felt drowsy. She looked over at Sakura and saw her form a handsign so she did the same. Almost immediately, her head cleared. She looked around and saw shinobi fighting other shinobi and Sasuke follow the genin from Suna. Her head turned as Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru left with a dog throught a giant hole in the wall. She was so confused. Her mind couldn't connect everything going on. She saw a Oto shinobi heading towards her. She took a kunai out of her shirt and through it straight in the middle of his forehead.

"I didn't know you could be so deadly, Isano," said Kakashi.

"I specialize in archery, explosions, poisons, and espionage actually," she said. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Then why aren't you a kunoichi of Konoha?"

"I am and always will be an Iga, besides, Choukichi needs me the most," her eyes widened. Choukichi! If this is an invasion then she must protect Choukichi. She jumped through the hole.

"Isano!"

"Choukichi is my priority, Kakashi-san! I must protect Choukichi!"

When Isano landed on the ground she ran straight to the flower shop. It was strange how she didn't run into any battles. She slid to a stop, only to find the shop empty and closed. She ran through the streets and came across shinobi battling the invading villages. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Suna kunoichi come at her. Isano took out a kunai and deflected her shurikens.

"You only use shurikens?"

The Suna kunoichi ran at her with a kunai and locked her in a power struggle.

"Listen, girl. You should have found a hiding place sooner. You might as well be dead now."

Isano spotted a gas tank used for heating a building. She jumped back from the kunoichi and onto a fence. Isano threw a kunai and it just missed the kunoichi, but it hit the tank, letting some gas spill behind the kunoichi. The woman stepped on the gas. Isano remembered the signs Sasuke always performed to create the big ball of fire that Choukichi always stared in wonder at.

"Not such a good aim, huh?"

Isano performed the handsigns and the fire shot out of her mouth and to the ground. She watched as the kunoichi and a few other shinobi who had come to her aid burst into flames.

As Isano was running through the village, she heard the crying of a baby. Her eyes widened in worry. That was Choukichi's cry! She followed the cry and found two Otonin, one, a large man, holding Choukichi, barking at him to shut up before he pounds his brains out and the the other, who was smaller and wore a mask that covered his mouth, but allowed her to see two dark brown eyes, tryingto calm him down.

"Orochimaru-sama wants Kabuto to study him _alive_," said the smaller one. The big brute glared at his companion.

"We can say it was accident!"

With that Isano threw a kunai at the bigger one's neck, just missing him. The two looked at her.

"Give me Choukichi back," she growled. The bigger one grinned at his companion.

"You hear that, Koichi, she wants little Choukichi back!"

Koichi remain quiet, only staring at Isano. Isano thought she recognized that look from long ago. She readied another kunai; this was her last one. She scolded herself for only carrying kunai and not even shuriken or senbon. Her eyes widened in shock as Koichi shoved a kunai in the bigger one's head and took Choukichi. He walked over to Isano and gave her Choukichi. She took him and clutched him to her chest, watching Koichi for any tricks.

"You do not recognize me, Isano-chan?"

Isano's eyes widened in shock.

"Kimura Koichi?"

Koichi removed the mask, revealing a handsome face that looked about fifteen. He placed his hand on top of her head.

"I am glad you are safe, Isano-chan. Is this Akane's son?"

Isano nodded. Koichi looked at Choukichi. He looked just like Akane, there was barely any of Kentaro's features in him. He smiled at Isano and kissed her forehead.

"Next time, Isano-chan, I will not be able to leave you and Choukichi. I serve a new lord now, as do you. You know I love you, but I can kill my love."

Isano looked to her feet.

"I appreciate what you have done for me, Koichi. I am undeserving of your love and I am sad to say for your sake, I have feelings for another. "

Koichi nodded.

"One day, Isano-chan, he may leave you. Then who will you have?"

Isano smiled.

"Choukichi and my friends."

Koichi patted her head.

"I am glad for that," he said. There were sounds and the two perked up. It was the sound of retreat. Koichi jumped onto a branch.

"Until we meet again, Isano-chan."

"Goodbye, Koichi," Isano said as she watched him leave. How did Koichi get here too? Were there more villagers? Isano looked to the sky. A flicker of hope sparked in her body; perhaps Akane had survived as well. Isano looked down at her nephew's face, the one almost identical to her sister's.

"Choukichi-kun, your okaa-san might be alive," she whispered, heading back to the destroyed village.


End file.
